You Belong With Me
by GhostGirl51
Summary: Danny and Paulina are dating. Sam gets jealous that she can't have Danny so writes a song and preforms it int the talent show. Will she get Danny? spoiler alert yes she does. This is a predictable story One Shot. Better then it sounds. I'm just bad at summaries. please read and review I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR 'YOU BELONG WITH ME' by Taylor Swift


**OK so I know I need to work on 'Your Still An Innocent'  
but I had this idea and I couldn't just ignore it! So I wrote it and posted it on FanFaciton**

**Discalmer; I do not own Danny Phantom and the song 'You Belong With Me' Belongs to the wonderful Taylor Swift**

**So here it is hope you like it! R&R**

**~GG  
**

Sam's P.O.V

I was walking down the street with Danny; Tucker had gotten sick and stayed home from school. Danny had just gotten together with the most popular girl in the school, which also happen to be the one girl I hate the most, Paulina. You see Paulina is the Cheerleading captain and Danny had joined the Football team and became captain of the football team.

Apparently, Danny had said something funny during lunch, which Paulina didn't get that it was a joke and got upset. She had called him will they where walking down the street.

"Paulina, Paulina. Just listen to me, it was a joke! I was trying to be funny!" Danny said over the phone

"_Well, it wasn't funny!" _Paulina pretty much yelled thought the phone.

"I sorry" Danny said

"_You better be!"_

This continued all the way to Danny's house.

Danny and I climbed up the stairs to his room. Paulina was still badgering Danny about what he had said. So to pass some time until Danny would hang up I thought to myself;

'_It's just a typical Tuesday night, I'll just pop in a Linkin Park CD until he's and we can play video games like always'_

I opened up Danny's CD player and popped in the Linkin Park CD. In The End started playing.

"_EW! Where is that terrible music coming from?" _I hear Paulina say though the phone.

"Paulina, I have to go. I'll see ya tomorrow" Danny says and hangs up the phone after a couple of seconds.

"So, what game should we play?" I ask

"Doomed?" Danny suggested

"Sure"

** (+LINEBREAKEOFAWSOMENESS+)**

*THE NEXT DAY*

Danny and I where walking around town after school. Danny was wearing his old worn jeans from all the ghost fights his newer ones where ripped. We where talking. I could help but thinking;

'_This is how it should be'_

We came to a bench and sat down. We started making jokes and where laughing.

'_Hey isn't this easy' _I thought to myself. Just then Paulina pulls up to the curb. Danny smile fades away.

'_You got a smile that can light up this whole town, but I haven't seen it since she __brought __you down'_

"Are you ok?" I ask Danny

"Yeah, I'm fine" he says to me without making eye contact.

"Come on, Danny! Are you going to make your girlfriend wait?" Paulina yells. Danny gets up and climbs into the car.

'_Hey I know you better then that. Hey watcha doing with a girl like that?' _I think to myself as I watch Danny and Paulina drive away.

**(+LINEBREAKEOFAWSOMENESS+)**

It's the middle of the night when I hear a knocking at my window. It startles me at first then I realize it's Danny. He looks like he's about to cry. I let Danny into my room as quick as I can.

"What's wrong, Danny?" I ask

"Nothing, just stressed out," he answers. We talk for hours, he tells me about his dreams and I was able to make him laugh be for he started crying.

**(+LINEBREAKEOFAWSOMENESS+)**

'_Danny and I are so close to each other.'_ I think to my self after school wile walking home _'I know all his favorite songs, he tells me about his dreams, I'm the one who makes him laugh when I know he's about to cry, Paulina doesn't get his humor like I do, and she will never know his story like I do. I just want to show him he belongs with me!'_

Then it hits me. 'The talent show is coming up soon, Danny and Paulina are both going to go, and it isn't too late to sign up! I got the best'

I grab a piece of paper and my guitar and start writing.

** (+LINEBREAKEOFAWSOMENESS+)**

*The night of the talent show*

"Up next is Sam Manson, singing and playing the guitar to a song she wrote called _'You Belong With Me'_" Mr. Lancer said.

I peak out into the crowd from behind the curtain and see Danny and Paulina sitting in the front row. Perfect!

I walk out on stage with my gaiter.

"I wrote this song for a boy I like. He is dating someone, but I think he belongs with me." I say, "The boy I know belongs with me is Danny Fenton"

I look at Danny and Paulina. Danny is looking at me is shock and Paulina is a staring dagger at me. I start strumming and walk up the microphone and started singing.

You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
She's going off  
about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing  
with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
you belong with me,  
you belong with me?

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
and you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you?  
Been here all along  
so why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
how could you not know, baby,  
you belong with me,  
you belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me.  
You belong with me.

The crowd went wild. I see Danny stand up and look at Paulina and say something like 'I'm breaking up with you' because she looks taken back. What happened next socked a lot of people. Danny got up in stage and kissed me. It was amazing.

**Hope you liked it**

**please review!**

**~GG  
**

** please Review  
**


End file.
